


Times Square

by AliciaRoseFantasy



Series: Helping Hand [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Children, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, New York, New York City, New Yorkers, News Media, Police officers, Role Models, Social Media, Spidey's a Guardian Angel, Spidey's so cute with kids, Urban Legends, times square
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 15:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5590903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliciaRoseFantasy/pseuds/AliciaRoseFantasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little boy gets lost in Times Square, but not all hope is gone.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” sounded a soft and gentle voice from in front of him, and he looked up.</p><p>“Are you okay?” the voice sounded again, but this time emerging from none other than the red and blue form of Spider-Man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Times Square

**Author's Note:**

> Hey :) This is my first story on this site :) I'm mostly on FanFiction.net but a friend has convinced me to also upload some of my stuff on here, so here it is :) This is the first of a series of one-shots I've been writing called Helping Hand. I hope you enjoy :)

Times Square, renowned as one of the most famous, and the busiest, places in New York. Tourists flock there to see all the spectacular lights and screens spanning the area on a daily basis, and many revel in its magnificence. Except, only, for one little boy.

To this little boy, the place was nothing more than a frightening mixture of noise and chaos. Bodies slammed into him as he tried to push himself through the crowd in a panic, his small hands pushing and tugging at people's clothes as he manoeuvred around them, eyes darting this way and that, with wide-eyed franticness. As this young boy was experiencing any child’s worst nightmare come true. He’d lost his mother.

“Mummy!!” he screamed, distress cracking through his voice, as he continued to search and search through the crowd for a familiar face, only, he wasn’t having much luck.

“Mummy!” he tried again, small glassy tears beginning to form in the corners of his big, brown eyes.

Off to the side of the area, hanging around near a dark wall - and unbeknownst to the boy, was a group of three, scruffy looking men with beer bottles in hand. They had unfortunately caught sight of the child in distress, and were talking amongst themselves, slapping each other on the arms in some form of agreement, before they started to make their way forward out of the shadows.

“Mummy!” the child said, bumping into someone. They cursed at him, and he stumbled slightly, looking back at them in fear, before continuing to make his way through the swarms of people, looking for a small needle, in a large haystack.

But luckily for this little boy, he was not alone. As sitting on a dark ridge on the side of a building was crouched a small figure, who also had eyes on our friend - eyes that were following his every move intently, along with those of the junkies, who were now slowly walking up after him. If one looked closely enough, they might just be able to make out the slightest tint of red and blue against the blackness of the night, and the faint twinkle of large, reflective, bug lenses.

“Mum!” the boy cried one last time, before slouching to the ground in a heap, the palms of his hands burying into his eyes, as he began to weep, hopelessly.

There was the slight whoosh of wind, and the faint pat of feet hitting the ground, before the boy felt a gentle hand placed on his arm.

“Hey,” sounded a soft and gentle voice from in front of him, and he looked up.

“Are you okay?” the voice sounded again, but this time emerging from none other than the red and blue form of Spider-Man, crouched before him, head tilted to the side slightly, in a look of almost curious concern.

The boy just curled up into a tighter ball, and began to cry again. “I’ve lost my mummy!” he said, in tears. “I can’t find her!” he panicked.

“Hey. Hey it’s alright, everything’s alright,” Spidey responded, shifting closer and wrapping his arms around the boy’s quaking form. He shot a silent look over his shoulder in the direction of the three junkies, who all looked at each other in doubt, before beginning to back away.

Spidey pulled his arms a little tighter around the boy protectively. “You’re going to be all right, you’re gonna be fine, ok? We’ll find your mum, I’m sure she hasn’t gone far,” he comforted.

The boy looked up into his masked face, “We will, are you sure?” he asked, a glimmer of hope shining in his eyes.

Spidey chuckled. “Sure we will,” he said cheerily, and was rewarded with a slight smile. “What’s your name buddy?” he asked, changing the subject.

“David,” the boy happily answered.

“Well, David, how would you like to have a ride on a web hammock, courtesy of your Friendly Neighbourhood Spider-Man?” Spidey asked, picking the boy up under the armpits and lifting him so he was sitting on his shoulders. The boy giggled with joy.

“I’ll take that as a “yes” then,” Spidey replied, getting up and walking around a bit, before shooting strands of webbing between two random poles, quickly building it up with many different lines of the strong, sticky substance, to finally form the shape of a large hammock.

He then reached up and plucked the boy off his shoulders, laying him down on the hammock, before he quickly hopped onto it himself a second later, settling down next to him, stretched out on his back. He reached a hand up behind their heads and pulled at the pole, before letting it go, causing the hammock to sway slightly. David giggled uncontrollably.

“You like that huh?” Spidey asked, looking at him at his side, before turning his attention up to the dark, night sky.

Slowly, he noticed that the place had become oddly quiet, the constant chatter and noise of Times Square having disappeared, and he turned his gaze to look around them curiously.

Times Square was silent. All the people who had been busily moving around but a minute before were now stopped, and standing in a sort of, oval shaped ring, around where Spider-Man and David lay sprawled out on the hammock, gazing at them in what looked like awe and wonder.

Spider-Man had completely forgotten about their company throughout the whole exchange, having been too focused on the boy. He hadn’t even noticed that every one of those people had just witnessed his encounter with him, first hand.

“It’s stopped swaying,” David’s voice suddenly sounded miserably, breaking him out of his thoughts.

“Oh, sorry kiddo,” Spidey replied, moving to sway the hammock again. David once again giggled.

“This is fun!” he exclaimed. “Thanks Spidey,” he then added, wrapping his arms around Spidey’s middle.

“Oh,” Spidey said, startled, before he hugged the boy back, warmed by the unexpected embrace. “You’re welcome,” he grinned under his mask.

“Will you stay with me until we find mummy?” David then asked, looking up at him pleadingly, big brown doe eyes begging.

Spidey looked around uncertainly for a minute, gazing at the people watching them, taking in all the camera phones and ipads recording, before he replied.

“Yeah sure, I’ll stay,” he said kindly.

“Yay!” the boy said, grinning from ear to ear, all his previous tears now dried up.

Spidey smiled to himself, before turning back over on his back and once again swinging the hammock. He was hoping that with all the people recording them, and the fact that they were on live breaking news, which was currently being displayed on the large screens set around the area, that the boy’s mother would find _them_. He only had to hope. Until then, he’d just stay here and keep him entertained.

“What’s it like being a superhero?” David asked him, while he was thoughtfully looking up towards the night sky.

Spidey turned his head to look at him, arms now crossed in a relaxed manner over his chest, contemplating his response to the curious seven or eight year old.

“Hard, very hard at times, but also fun; being able to do cool things and have crazy superpowers can be very enjoyable. Nothing beats the feeling of flying through the air being supported by nothing but a thin strand of web, flipping and somersaulting along. And the feeling of saving someone’s life, or helping someone, it’s the most satisfying, fulfilling thing anyone can ever experience. It creates such deep warmth within you. I’m just glad that I am able to help people when they are in need. Being a superhero also comes with a great amount of responsibility. I live by the motto ‘with great power, comes great responsibility’. I always remember that, it’s very important,” Spidey said.

“Wow,” David replied, looking at him with wide eyes, “one day I want to be just like you, and help people, just like you do,” he said enthusiastically.

Spidey chuckled, “maybe one day kiddo, maybe one day,” he replied.

“David!!!!!!” a female voice suddenly pierced through the air, and both Spidey and David sat up a bit to look.

“Mummy!” David yelled, hopping off the hammock and running straight into his mothers embrace.

“Oh David, I thought I’d lost you,” she said, with tears in her eyes. A few policemen were standing behind her. They had obviously been helping her find her son.

Spidey sat up and crossed his legs on the hammock, watching the embrace, a smile hidden behind his masked face.

An officer then suddenly walked up to Spidey, and he readied himself for the inevitable onslaught.

“Thanks Spidey, you did good,” the officer said.

Spidey just sat there, shocked for a second, not used to receiving compliments, before stuttering to life again.

“Umm, ah, umm, it was no problem officer, just, doing my job,” Spidey said, flustered.

The officer smiled and reached forward, giving Spidey a pat on the shoulder. “You’re a good guy Spidey, I don’t believe all that rubbish ‘The Bugle’ says about you. Just keep doing what you’re doing,” he said, smiling.

“Ah, thanks,” Spidey said, swallowing past the sudden tightness in his throat. He barely had time to recover though before a small bundle flew itself at him, wrapping its arms around his neck.

“Thanks Spidey,” David said, happily, moving back from the embrace. Spidey reached forward and ruffled his hair.

“You be good now, won’t ya kiddo?” he teased.

“Yes sir,” the boy replied, grinning, before his mother walked up and smiled her thanks at Spidey, taking David’s hand.

“Come on honey, we’d best be getting home,” she said, beginning to pull him away. David smiled one last time at Spidey, before happily walking along, hand in hand, with his mother.

Spider-Man stayed there, crouched on the web hammock, smiling to himself wildly for a minute, before he then shot a web and swung off into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :) And I'll upload the second one soon :) If you have a moment, please leave a comment. I'd really appreciate it! :)


End file.
